1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal communications service. In particular, the invention relates to a communications technique using a personal telecommunication number, such as a UPT (universal personal telecommunication) number, etc., which is allocated to an individual rather than an apparatus, for instance, a technique of forwarding a call to a communications apparatus that an individual is using at that time.
The invention also relates to a communications apparatus with a card in a communications system in which a user uses a service by accessing a center apparatus that is connected to a communications network, and in which user authentication is performed by collation of an identification number and center authentication for judging of permission of a service access right is performed by signal exchange between the communications apparatus and the center apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional example of a personal communications service is a call transfer service in which a call directed to a certain communications apparatus is forwarded to another, pre-registered communication apparatus. FIG. 36 shows a conventional communications system which performs a call transfer service by means of a communications service of an exchange.
The conventional communications system of FIG. 36 has a communications apparatus 200 (only one apparatus is shown in FIG. 36) for using a call transfer service and an exchange 400 for providing the call transfer service. The communications apparatus 200 and the exchange 400 are to be connected to each other via a communications network 3. The communication apparatus is equipped with a calling section 202 for allowing a user to conduct a call, a dialing section 203 for enabling dial input, a control section 204 for performing control at the time of calling, ringing, or dial input, and a line interface section 205 that is to be connected to the communications network 3. The exchange 400 is equipped with a transfer mode storing section 401 for storing a registration/cancel mode of a call transfer service in response to a manipulation of the communications apparatus 200, a transfer destination storing section 402 for storing a telephone number of a transfer destination in response to a manipulation of the communications apparatus 200, a line interface 403 that is to be connected to the communications network 3, and control section 404 that forwards a call directed to the communications apparatus 200 to the transfer destination having the telephone number that is stored in the transfer destination storing section 402, and allows a call to be processed ordinarily when the call transfer service is canceled.
When a service user (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cruserxe2x80x9d) at the communications apparatus 200 wants to use a call transfer service, it is necessary for him to register a telephone number of his intended transfer destination in the exchange 400 by a dial manipulation. To this end, the user inputs a transfer destination setting special number plus a transfer destination telephone number by using the dialing section 203, to thereby register the telephone number in the transfer destination storing section 402 of the exchange 400 via the control section 204 and the line interface section 205. A similar operation is performed in changing the transfer destination telephone number. Then, to start the call transfer service, the user inputs a call transfer service start special number by using the dialing section 203, to thereby register, in the transfer mode storing section 401 of the exchange 400, information indicating that the call transfer service is currently available via the control section 204 and the line interface section 205. The call transfer service is canceled in a similar manner: the user inputs a call transfer service cancel special number. With the above settings, when there occurs a call from, for instance, a caller apparatus 31 to the communications apparatus 200, the control section 404 of the exchange 400 reads the current status (the call transfer service is available/canceled) of the communications apparatus 200 from the transfer mode storing section 401. If the call transfer service is available, the control section 404 reads the transfer destination telephone number from the transfer destination storing section 402, and forwards the call to the transfer destination via the line interface section 403. If the call transfer service is canceled, the control section 404 causes the call to be processed ordinarily.
However, the call transfer service of the conventional system requires cumbersome manipulations, because dial input needs to be performed on each occasion of registering or changing a transfer destination telephone number, or registering or canceling a call transfer service. Further, since manipulations of registering/changing a transfer destination telephone number and starting/canceling a call transfer service can be performed only at a transfer origination communications apparatus, a user cannot recognize a call that occurs while he is moving toward a transfer destination after he has effected transfer registration, in which case a caller is obliged to hear ringing tones for a long time if the transfer destination is absent. Since the caller does not know that the user is moving, he is obliged to spend an unduly long ringing time. When a person at the transfer destination other than the user responds, he will inform the caller of absence of the user. In this case, even if that person writes a message on a sheet, for instance, the information intended by the caller may not be supplied to the user due to missing of the message sheet, an incorrect message content, or the like. Therefore, the caller cannot know whether his intended information has been correctly supplied to the user.
Further, the caller hears busy tones when the transfer destination telephone is used by the user or some other person, when the transfer destination communications apparatus is located out of a service area (depending on the type of communications apparatus), or when the battery of the transfer destination communications apparatus has been used up or the power of the transfer destination communications apparatus is in an off state. Further, when the user fails to cancel a call transfer service, ranging continues to be forwarded to the transfer destination communications apparatus. In addition, the user cannot recognize a call when the user is moving toward the transfer destination, the user is absent at the transfer destination, or the transfer destination communications apparatus is incapable of communication because it is busy, it is located out of a service area, its battery is used up, or its power is in an off state. This may cause a trouble with the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more effective personal communications service.
Another object of the invention is to provide a communications system which allows a user to use a call transfer service by simple manipulations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a communications apparatus which can provide a user with a better call transfer service.
According to the invention, there is provided a communications system comprising a communications apparatus connected to a communications network, comprising interface means into which an external portable recording medium storing personal identification information is to be inserted; and means for informing, when the external portable recording medium is inserted into the interface means, a center apparatus of the personal identification information stored in the inserted external portable recording medium and terminal identification information of the associated communications apparatus; and the center apparatus for managing communication with the communications apparatus, comprising means for managing personal identification information and terminal identification information of a communications apparatus that is used by a user who is represented by the personal identification information such that they are correlated with each other.
That is, by using the external portable recording medium storing personal identification information (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpersonal IDxe2x80x9d), the communications apparatus transmits the personal ID and its own terminal identification information to the center apparatus. The center apparatus stores the personal ID and the terminal identification information such that they are correlated with each other.
With this configuration, the center apparatus can manage the position of a user (i.e., the position of the communications apparatus in which the external portable recording medium is inserted) and the terminal identification information of the communications apparatus being used by the user. Therefore, there can be realized a personal call transfer service, personal call-charge management and call-records management with respect to a call from a communications apparatus in which an external portable recording medium is inserted, connection permission judgment using the terminal identification information of a communications apparatus, and other services. Thus, there can be realized more effective personal services and personal use of a communications apparatus in which an external portable recording medium is inserted.
It is preferred that the terminal identification information include a called-party address of call transfer, and that the center apparatus comprise means for forwarding a call using a number that is allocated to a user to a communications apparatus in which an external portable recording medium storing personal identification information of the user is inserted. That is, when the communications apparatus calls the center apparatus by using the center access number in a state that the external portable recording medium is inserted therein and the center apparatus responds, the center apparatus transmits, to the center apparatus, a registration command, a personal ID that is stored in the external portable recording medium, and a called-party address, a communication mode, or a position ID that is stored in a terminal identification information storing section. Thus, the registration of the personal ID, and the called-party address, communication mode, or position ID can be performed simply by insertion of the external portable recording medium into the transfer destination communications apparatus and input of the center access number.
The center apparatus has a personal-ID-correlated terminal identification storing section for storing a personal telecommunication number, such as a UPT number, which is a called-party number of a user (the UPT number is used as a representative example of personal telecommunication numbers in the following description), a personal ID received from the communications apparatus, and a called-party address, communication mode, or position ID that is also received from the communications apparatus such that they are correlated with each other. When the center apparatus has received a call with a UPT number that is a called-party number of a user, it searches the personal-ID-correlated terminal identification storing section for a personal ID corresponding to the received UPT number and a caller-party address, a communication mode, or a position ID. Thus, the center apparatus can forward the call to a communications apparatus in which the external portable recording medium of the user concerned is inserted.
It is preferred that the terminal identification information include a communication mode of the communications apparatus, and that the center apparatus comprise means for informing a caller of a call with a different communication mode that the communication mode of the call is different from that of the communications apparatus. With this configuration, where communication cannot be performed between the caller apparatus and the called-party apparatus because of a difference in communication mode as between such modes as telephone voice, facsimile data, and personal computer data, the center apparatus informs the caller of the mode difference before a call transfer, to thereby avoid unnecessary operations of an exchange and a communications apparatus. It is also preferred that the center apparatus comprise means for informing both a caller and a called party of a communication mode that enables mutual communication when a communication mode of a call from the caller is compatible with that of the communications apparatus. With this configuration, where the communication modes are compatible with each other, the center apparatus can inform both parties of the communication mode that enables communication between the caller apparatus and the called-party apparatus.
The terminal identification information may include position information representing a position of the communications apparatus, and the center apparatus may comprise means for managing the position of the communications apparatus.
Further, the communications systems may be so constructed that the external portable recording medium stores a center access number, and the communications apparatus automatically accesses the center apparatus by reading the center access number and automatically accesses the center apparatus.
That is, when the external portable recording medium is inserted into the communications apparatus, the communications apparatus automatically accesses the center apparatus. When the center apparatus has responded, the communications apparatus transmits, to the center apparatus, a registration command, a personal ID that is stored in the inserted external portable recording medium, and an apparatus type, a called-party address, a communication mode, or a position ID of the communications apparatus. Thus, the registration of the personal ID, and the called-party address, communication mode, or position ID can be performed simply by insertion of the external portable recording medium into the transfer destination communications apparatus.
It is preferred that the communications apparatus comprise means for judging of legitimacy of a user through processing with the external portable recording medium being inserted in the interface means based on user judgment data that is stored in advance in the external portable recording medium and a code number that is inputted by the user. Independently of this configuration, it is also preferred that the communications apparatus comprises means for automatically accessing the center apparatus by reading a center access number from the external portable recording medium being inserted in the interface means, and that the center apparatus comprise means for judging of legitimacy of the external portable recording medium being inserted in the accessing communications apparatus by performing processing with the external portable recording medium.
It is preferred that the communications apparatus comprise means for transmitting, to the center apparatus, called-party information of a transfer destination together with a transfer call command and the personal identification information, and that the center apparatus comprise means for effecting a transfer call based on the transfer call command and the called-party information that have been received from the communications apparatus, and a call-charge management section for performing call-charge management by storing call records such that they are correlated with the personal identification information.
Specifically, the communications apparatus may comprise means for storing dial information that is input in a state that the external portable recording medium is inserted in the interface means; means for automatically accessing the center apparatus by reading a center access number from the external portable recording medium being inserted in the interface means when an off-hook operation is performed after the input of the dial information; and means for transmitting, to the center apparatus, the dial information that is stored in the dial information storing means as the called-party information.
Further, the communications apparatus may comprise means for automatically accessing the center apparatus by reading a center access number from the external portable recording medium being inserted in the interface means when an off-hook operation is performed without any dial input operation in a state that the external portable recording medium is inserted in the interface means; and means for transmitting, to the center apparatus, an information access number that is read from the external portable recording medium being inserted in the interface means as the called-party information. This configuration allows access to an information guidance via the center apparatus merely by an off-hook operation. In this case, it is preferred that the communications apparatus comprise means for judging whether the external portable recording medium being inserted in the interface means is for information access.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a communications system comprising a communications apparatus connected to a communications network, comprising interface means into which a portable recording medium storing a personal ID and a center access number to be used for accessing a center apparatus is to be inserted; and means for automatically calling the center apparatus by using the center access number stored in the portable recording medium when the portable recording medium is inserted into the interface means, to thereby inform the center apparatus of the personal ID stored in the inserted portable recording medium and terminal identification information of the associated communications apparatus; and means for registering a present or absent mode in the center apparatus; and the center apparatus for managing communication with the communications apparatus, comprising means for managing a personal ID and terminal identification information of a communications apparatus that is used by a user who is represented by the personal ID such that they are correlated with each other; and means for managing, for each personal ID, the present or absent mode that has been registered by the mode registering means, and for forwarding, during the present mode, a call received by the center apparatus with a telephone number corresponding to a personal ID to a communications apparatus corresponding to the personal ID, and automatically recording a message during the absent mode. It is preferred that the center apparatus comprise means for automatically reproducing the message, recorded in the recording means, corresponding to the personal ID of which the center apparatus has been informed by the informing means, when the informing accesses the center apparatus.
That is, in this aspect of the invention, the portable recording medium is used, and the communications apparatus automatically accesses the center apparatus upon insertion of the portable recording medium to transmit a personal ID as well as a called-party address, which are managed by the center apparatus. Thus, the center apparatus can recognize the states of a user and a communications apparatus, and deal with more detailed personal information. Further, a present/absent mode can be set for each user through key manipulation on the communications apparatus. Call transfer is effected during a present mode, and a message is automatically recorded during an absent mode.
With the above configuration, a present/absent mode can be set for each personal ID in a simplified manner. By automatically recording a message during the absent mode, there can be avoided such events as missing of a message sheet and transmission of an incorrect message content: a message can be transmitted correctly.
It is possible that the mode registering means comprise means for automatically registering the present mode when the portable recording medium is inserted into the interface means, and the absent mode when the portable recording medium is removed from the interface means. That is, a present mode is automatically set when the portable recording medium is inserted, and an absent mode is automatically set when the portable recording medium is removed. This simplifies the setting operation.
In this case, in setting an absent mode, it is necessary to access the center apparatus after the removal of the portable recording medium. To this end, it is preferred that the automatically registering means comprise temporarily storing means for reading the personal ID and the center access number from the portable recording medium and temporarily storing those when the portable recording medium is inserted into the interface means; means for registering the absent mode by automatically accessing the center apparatus by using the personal ID information and the center access number stored in the temporarily storing means when the portable recording medium is removed from the interface means; and means for erasing stored contents of the temporarily storing means when the registration of the absent mode has been completed.
It is preferred that the center apparatus comprise means for setting, in forwarding the call received by the center apparatus with the telephone number corresponding to the personal ID to the communications apparatus corresponding to the personal ID, the absent mode for the personal ID when a predetermined time has elapsed from a start of transfer calling without reception of a response from the communications apparatus, or when a calling line connected to the communications apparatus is busy.
With this configuration, when the called-party apparatus is in a state being incapable of receiving a transfer call, or when it is in a state capable of receiving it but does not respond even during long-time calling, an absent mode is automatically set and a message of a caller can be recorded automatically. Therefore, when the transfer destination communications apparatus is used by a user or some other person, or it is located out of reach of radio waves (in the case of certain types of communications apparatus), its battery is used up, its power is in an off state, or it does not respond even during long-time calling, an absent mode is automatically set, whereby a message guidance is transmitted to a caller and a message can be automatically recorded so as to be correlated with the personal ID. As a result, the caller can transmit his message without calling the user again. Since a message can be recorded in the center apparatus even if the called-party communications apparatus in a state of being incapable of communication, the message can be transmitted in a reliable manner.
Further, the system may be so constructed that in recording a message of a caller a message date and time and his UPT number are also recorded, and that when accessed by a user the center apparatus transmits not only the existence of messages and the number of messages but also each message date and time and the caller UPT numbers. If the user wants to contact a caller after listening to the messages, he can access the caller by using his UPT number, thus eliminating the need of dialing again.
That is, it is preferred that the center apparatus comprise message information storing means for storing, for each personal ID, message information including existence of messages for a user who is represented by the personal ID, each message date and time, the number of messages, and telephone numbers corresponding to a personal ID of persons who left the messages; and means for transmitting, when the center apparatus was informed of the personal ID and the called-party address in response to insertion of the portable recording medium into the interface means, the message information to the communications apparatus that is represented by the called-party address. In this case, it is preferred that the communications apparatus comprise means for calling a person having a telephone number included in message information after the user acknowledges the message information and the message that have been transmitted from the center apparatus.
Further, the security can be improved by providing authenticating means that allows an authentication operation to be performed between the portable recording medium and the communications apparatus or between the portable recording medium and the center apparatus.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a communications apparatus which is used in a state that a card is inserted therein, comprising a card in which a card ID is stored; a card detecting section for detecting insertion of the card; a power switch for turning on/off the power; a card ID storing section for storing a card ID even while the power switch in an off state; a card ID judging section for comparing the card ID stored in the card and the card ID stored in the card ID storing section, to judge whether they are identical; a dialing section for allowing dial input; and a control section for reading the card ID from the card when the card is inserted during an on state of the power switch or when the power switch is turned on after the card is inserted during an off state of the power switch, causing the card judging section to compare the readout card ID and the card ID stored in the card ID storing section, judging that the card is not a new one if they are identical and skipping an authentication operation to be performed with a center apparatus connected via a communications network, judging that the card is a new one if they are not identical and performing the authentication operation with the center apparatus, and storing the card ID of the inserted card into the card ID storing section when the authentication operation has ended normally.
With the above configuration, the card ID is read from the card when the card is inserted during an on state of the power switch or when the power switch is turned on after the card is inserted during an off state of the power switch, and is compared with the card ID stored in the card ID storing section. If they are identical, it is judged that the card is the same as a previously inserted card, i.e., it is not a new card, in which case the authentication operation to be performed with the center apparatus connected via the communications network is skipped and a transition to a service access permitted state is made. If they are not identical, it is judged that the card is a new one, in which case the center authentication operation to judge whether a service access right should be granted is performed with the center apparatus with dial input. If the authentication operation has ended normally, the card ID of the inserted card is stored into the card ID storing section and a transition to the service access permitted state is made.
In addition to the above configuration, there may be provided configuration including a local authenticating section provided in the card, for collating a code number that is input through the dialing section and a code number stored in the card; a center authenticating section provided in the card, for performing a center authentication operation with a center apparatus connected via a communications network; and a control section for reading the card ID from the card when the card is inserted during an on state of the power switch or when the power switch is turned on after the card is inserted during an off state of the power switch, causing the card judging section to compare the readout card ID and the card ID stored in the card ID storing section, judging that the card is not a new one if they are identical and skipping the center authentication operation to be performed after a local authentication operation with input of the code number, judging that the card is a new one if they are not identical and performing the center authentication operation after the local authentication operation, and storing the card ID of the inserted card into the: card ID storing section when the center authentication operation has ended normally.
With the above configuration, the authentication function can be realized by processing between the communications apparatus and the card rather than between the communications apparatus and the center apparatus. This contributes to shortening of a manipulation time. Further, by performing the center authentication operation between the card and the center apparatus rather than between the communications apparatus and the center apparatus, no dial manipulation is needed during the center authentication operation. In operation, when the card is inserted during an on state of the power switch or when the power switch is turned on after the card is inserted during an off state of the power switch, the individual authentication operation is performed within the communications apparatus with input of a code number through the dialing section. Then, the card ID is read from the card, and compared with the card ID stored in the card ID storing section. If they are identical, it is judged that the card is the same as a previously inserted card, that is, it is not a new one, in which case the center authentication operation to be performed between the card and the center apparatus connected via the communications network to judge whether a service access right should be granted is skipped. If they are not identical, it is judged that the card is a new one, in which case the center authentication operation is performed. If the authentication operation has ended normally, the card ID of the inserted card is stored into the card ID storing section and a transition to the service access permitted state is made.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a communications apparatus connected to a communications network, comprising interface means into which an external portable recording medium storing personal identification information is to be inserted; and control means for transmitting, when the external portable recording medium is inserted into the interface means, the personal identification information stored in the external portable recording medium and terminal identification information of the communications apparatus to one of a center apparatus connected to the communications network and a center function processing section provided in an exchange that belongs to the communications network which serve to manage communication of the communications apparatus.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a center apparatus connected to a communications network, comprising storing means for storing personal identification information and terminal identification information of a communications apparatus which are transmitted from the communications apparatus via the communications network; and control means for managing the personal identification information and the terminal identification information of the communications apparatus to be used by a user who is represented by the personal identification information.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable recording medium to be inserted into a communications apparatus connected to a communications network, comprising personal identification information storing means for storing personal identification information; and center access number storing means for storing an access number to be used for accessing one of a center apparatus connected to the communications network and a center function processing section provided in an exchange that belongs to the communications network which serve to manage communication of the communications apparatus.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a communications system comprising a communications apparatus connected to a communications network, comprising interface means into which an external portable recording medium storing personal identification information is to be inserted; and means for transmitting, when the external portable recording medium is inserted into the interface means, the personal identification information stored in the external portable recording medium and terminal identification information of the communications apparatus to a center function processing section; and an exchange provided in the communications network, comprising the center function processing section for managing communication of the communications apparatus so as to manage personal identification information and terminal identification information of a communications apparatus to be used by a user who is represented by the personal identification information.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a communications system comprising a communications apparatus connected to a communications network, comprising interface means into which a portable recording medium storing personal identification information and a center access number to be used for accessing a center function processing section is to be inserted; and means for transmitting, when the portable recording medium is inserted into the interface means, the personal identification information stored in the portable recording medium and a called-party address of the communications apparatus to the center function processing section by automatically calling the center function processing section by using the center access number stored in the portable recording medium; and means for registering a present or absent mode in the center function processing section; and an exchange provided in the communications network, comprising the center function processing section for managing communication of the communications apparatus, the center function processing section comprising means for managing personal identification information and terminal identification information of a communications apparatus to be used by a user who is represented by the personal identification information; and means for managing, for each personal identification information, the present or absent mode that has been registered by the mode registering means, and for forwarding, during the present mode, a call received by the center function processing section with a telephone number corresponding to personal identification information to a communications apparatus corresponding to the personal identification information, and automatically recording a message during the absent mode.